This invention relates generally to carriers, and more particularly to a carrying device for carrying a plurality of hangers having clothes hung thereon or for carrying bags with handles.
Various devices have been developed for carrying clothes hangers and for supporting the hangers on an automobile clothes hook which is typically located above the passenger or rear passenger door in an automobile. Two such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,313,416 (Hooker) and 5,330,244 (Rodwell). A disadvantage associated with both of these devices is that each is constructed with a support hook or ring which swivels with respect to the portion of the device which carries the clothes hangers, thereby making it difficult to hang the device on the automobile clothes hook. It appears that with each device, a person must carefully manipulate it for ensuring that the support hook is oriented properly when attaching it to the automobile clothes hook. The carrying device of the present invention is adapted to overcome this disadvantage.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved carrying device capable of carrying clothes hangers which is easily hung on an automobile clothes hook; the provision of such a carrying device which is comfortable to carry; the provision of such a carrying device which is also capable of carrying bags with handles; and the provision of such a carrying device which is simple in construction, easy to manufacture and easy to use.
In general, the present invention is directed to a carrying device for carrying articles on hangers or bags with handles. The carrying device comprises a top attaching element constructed and arranged for being releasably attached to a hook, such as an automobile clothes hook fixedly attached to an interior wall of the automobile, a bottom support element constructed and arranged for supporting articles, such as hangers or bags with handles, and carrying means disposed between the top attaching and bottom support elements. The bottom support element is disposed along a plane generally transverse to the plane of the top attaching element so that when a hanger is hung on the device and the device is attached to the hook, it lies along a plane generally parallel to the plane of the interior wall of the automobile. In a preferred embodiment, the carrying means comprises a pair of oppositely extending carrying portions adapted to be grasped between two fingers of a person's hand. The top attaching element, carrying means and bottom support element are integrally formed as one piece and rigid with respect to one another for easy attachment with one hand to the automobile hook.